Can They Forget?
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Part 1: Can Candy really forget about Terry? The man she loves? And the man that loved/loves her? Can she really forget all the memories they shared together? Part 2: Terry is struggling to live with the girl he is with now. He isn't happy at all and finally, his fake smile feels natural almost as if he won't be happy ever again, but can he forget about Candy? Can he see her again?
1. Candy: Memories

** Hello there!**

** This is my first Candy Candy fic and my 12th story so far! Sorry if I misspelled Terry's real name, I haven't watched Candy Candy for... I don't know how many years but I did watch it in Spanish.**

** I feel very happy adding this to fanfiction because it brings back memories.**

** Anyway... without further ado, please enjoy my fic, "Can She Forget?"! **

* * *

Candice White Ardlay couldn't help but think about Terios Grantchester.

The way he would call out her name still lingers in her mind.

His love, smile, laugh, and most painfully, his sad face that she would see.

He was her love, hope, and most of all her happiness.

All she wants to do is meet him again, but know's she mustn't.

Still, she can't help but miss him so much.

Sometimes, when she's walking on the streets, she would see beautiful brown hair like his and she immediately thinks its him, well not until she goes up to the man and yells out Terry's name while hugging the man, and then the man would unconfortablely push her away, telling her she has the wrong person.

Candy then would apologize to him and walk away smiling to the man, but truly, she was telling herself that Terry is with another girl and will always be with her because he has no choice but to, all because of the mother and that girl.

Though she doesn't hate them, but she feels great pity about what happened to the girls legs. She kind of understands her, for she also loved Terry.

Maybe one day, just one day, She could forget all abort him and move along with her life.

Candy was sure that Terry already moved along with his life and had forgotten everything about her already. And she also knew it was about time she moved along with her life but could she?

Could she really forget about Terios Grantchester?

The man that gave her love and happiness?

The man that saved her so many times and caused her to laugh when she was feeling down?

Could she really forget about him?

The man she loved with all her heart and wanted to do anything to just meet him and see his smiling face again.

Could she really forget about that rebellious Terios Grantchester?

Did she even want to forget all the precious memories they had shared?

No.

She didn't want to forget him at all and surely, she wasn't able to.

All she could say to herself was, "Well, that's the power of love."

And just sadly smile to herself.

* * *

**well I am thinking about making a sequel where we can read about if Terry can forget about Candy =)**

**Nice reviews are nice and I hope you an enjoyed this fic!**

* * *

**~Estevamp4998~**


	2. Terry: His Smile

**Sorry it took so long for chapter 2! But heads up, Chapter 1 is probably going to be edited and hopefully I can find a translator for the Spanish version soon!**

**Also I forgot a declaimer in the last chap so... I DO NOT own the anime/manga of Candy Candy, but if I did Terry and Candy would have never split up!**

**So without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 2 of, "Can They Forget?"!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**His Smile**

* * *

Terios Grantchester never thought that one day they would be separated completely.

Not even once when he was acting and wasn't able to see her, he knew that he would always return to her, but that was the past and now, right now, it was too painful to even think about her.

Nowadays he puts on a fake smile in front of the girl and her family because if the girl finds out that he isn't happy at all, that he's so miserable that he'll never ever show his real smile to anyone, she'll break down completely and blame it all on herself.

Will he ever smile again?

His real smile?

Was it really the girl's fault that he has now not recognized when he is even showing a fake smile at all?

To him it's just so natural to smile like that.

Plus, he's an actor so of course he should be used to fake smiling but when did it become that that smile of his seems no longer his.

He feels as if the smile belongs to the girl and her family.

But deep inside, he knows there's another smile to him that belonged to another girl, and that wasn't bad at all since that smile was his _real _smile.

Every time he thought about that girl, Candice White Aldey, Terry would shove those memories away about her and try his hardest to forget her, but it just pained him so much to even think about losing those memories they shared.

Just why was it so damn hard to forget about her?

Why did it pain him so much when she was the one that decided for him to be with the girl he was stuck with now?

Why did Candy even want him to be with her at all?

Why… why the heck did she have to end things between them like that?

And of course when Terry asked himself those questions, he would always end up with the same last question:

Does she even love him now?

Right when he would ask himself that when he was with the girl, he would put on his fake smile and think to himself… _She probably doesn't even care about me right now. She must be laughing away like usual. I should just forget about her and except my future. _

But this time when he thought to himself, there were extra thoughts… _But do I even want to except it? Do I even want to forget about her? Her freckles, her laugh, her smile… her tears… No. Not at all._

And with that, he decided that he was going to find her.

Find the Candy that he loved, and even if she forgot about, even if she had someone else, even if she hated his guts; he was going to find her and when he did, he was going to show her his true smile.

* * *

**Next Chap will be about Candy!**


End file.
